In the end
by Miyu01
Summary: There was a boy who was too arogant to recognize any danger and there was a girl without a past. But somehow she knew more than he would like and he decided to find more about her past. But maybe they will learn only about the future. TRxHG
1. Appearance

**Disclaimer**: I don`t own Harry Potter characters.

**Betareader**: Olosta

**Chapter one - Appearance**

The dark statue moved through the castle in the middle of the night. Maybe we should start to ask why someone was wandering around when all the students were supposed to stay in their dormitories and sleep peacefully. But it doesn't matter.

Not for now.

A smile crossed the boy's face as he remembered that night meeting. Everything went just well and he has started to thing that nothing could destroyed his final plan, his absolute vision. He played with his wand. His long fingers moved the wand around each one of them in simply cheerfulness, which was annoying enough for every other person.

Yes, he was cocky, arrogant and ignorant to needs of other people. He was just a little bastard and even he knew it. But why should he care? He despised muggles, muggle-borns and even most of the purebloods. Because, you know, he wasn't like the rest of them, HE was special.

And, yes again, he was going to prove himself and it will be soon. Maybe not this year, not in five years, but he was sure, that the moment was near and nothing couldn't stop him. The plan was already set in motion.

But you should never count your chicken before they are hatched.

There was a big BANG sound, flash of light and from one moment to another, a young witch stood few meters before him in some kind of light mist.

He blinked once, twice, not so sure what to do. The young witch has seemed like in her sixteenth or seventeenth spring of life. She was supposed to be a Hogwarts student then, but he was sure he hasn't seen her before.

The young witch raised her head looking around confused, and then she spotted him. Their eyes met and in blink of an eye she brought up her hand holding a want directly pointed at him.

"You!" she shouted angrily, her wand still pointed at him.

"You!!" she repeated herself. "I will k-"

And there was this BANG sound again, the mist of light disappeared and the witch's body impacted the ground as the unfinished sentence remained hanging in the air.

The silent fell on the corridor.

The boy stood still, waiting for the witch to stood up and continue her action. But nothing has happened. She just laid there without moving, her fingers still tightly wrapped around the wand.

Few moments have passed, for him it was like eternity as his heart started to beat faster and the same thing happened to his breath. This was surely strange, even for the wizard world he was living in last six years. He moved closer, very carefully enough so he could act fast enough if necessary.

He got down on his knees and poked the witch with his wand in the arm. Nothing happened. Then he used his hand to poke her once again. After he was sure she has lost consciousness, he moved from her to sit down, resting his back against the cold wall.

What to do now? He wasn't very sure what the best action to do was.

Should he kill her? Here and now? He was sure it wouldn't be hart to get rid of her body. But there was this little tiny voice inside of him telling him, that maybe he should wait. He didn't know who she was and why she did she appeared before him.

He was thinking. The cell in his brain moved with a cold calculation. Firstly, he didn't know who she is. Secondly, from her expression from the moment she saw him he could say, that she recognized him.

Maybe.

He looked at her limb body, carefully observing her appearance. There were few things he couldn't overlook. She was wearing something, which resembled to Hogwarts school uniform, but it was in horrible condition. Her clothes was covered in blood and ripped on few places. Yes, it definitely resembled to Hogwarts school uniform, but at the same time it didn't.

Different school? He made a mental note about that.

Ok, what next? That blood and rips. She was looking like she was fighting someone. You couldn't tell that this time was particularly safe outside. On the other hand, here on Hogwarts no one has experienced the dangerous life outside. The situation about Grindelwald was just too distant for them to acknowledge its danger.

He made another mental note.

After that he moved his gaze to her face. She was quite pretty, not exactly beautiful or stunning, just simply pretty. Under all of those mud and blood was a nice face with porcelain skin, red lips and around it, brown curls of somehow not very combed hair.

She was a mystery and he didn't like it at all. He was too self-assured to admit that something or someone could be beyond him. To be mote specific, he hated it. Not to know something, not to control everything in his proximity, to be one of the not-knowing persons around him.

No, this was not good.

He will let her live for now. He could kill her some other time anyway.

He laughed. It would be easy. In the end, she was just a defenseless girl. She couldn't even hurt him and it was obvious enough that she meant to. Just a miserable, vulnerable and pathetic girl. What could go wrong?

In the future he would slap himself for those propositions. But for now he was lost in his thoughts about the girl and his situation.

Someone could appear any minutes now. Her arrival wasn't very quite, so there was a high possibility for someone to show up any moment just to check what was happening. And if someone would find him with half-dead and beaten up girl… he wasn't sure if he could explain himself enough to satisfy the headmaster and especially professor Dumbledore.

Who would believe him that she was like this when she appeared into the castle and it was HER who pointed her wand at HIM and not the opposite? Yes, in the end he probably would convince most of the people, but there will be still the black stain on his reputation as someone who was the only one close to the girl enough to hurt her. He didn't believe, that the girl would confess what really happened. He wouldn't do it if it was him, so why would someone else?

It would be better to go back to the dormitories, leaving the girl on her own. When someone would find her, he can still deny that it was him, who she had met. His classmates would swear he was at the dormitory the whole time. And who would doubt about the perfect boy like him? The pride of the institute? No one. They would believe him and not this show-up-from-nowhere girl.

And in a case she would die meanwhile till someone will show up and take her to the infirmary? Even better. One problem less to take care about.

He stood up slowly, just to show how he is not scared or moved by the situation. He allowed himself one more look at the unconscious girl and he took his leave, leaving the girl to her fate.

And after several minutes a very surprised old man found out the reason of the noises that woke him up from his peaceful sleep.

- - -

At first, she felt nothing. So she tired to open her mind. But there was nothing around; her mind was wandering in a never ending emptiness. She tried to do something, anything just to feel alive. To move, to scream, to think, to feel.

Nothing happened. She was just floating in the darkness, alone.

After a while she decided to open her ears. Then she could hear some noises, distant voices and the urgent questions hidden under the conversation although she couldn't understand a word. She tried harder and after a little while she could recognize most of the conversation.

And then the girl opened her eyes.

End of the chapter

- - -

**Preview**

"Can you see through me?"

"Sure, I can see the inner self of every one person who puts me on his head." Answered the hat.

"So, can you tell me who I am?"

"I am afraid not. You have to find out by yourself."


	2. Blackout

**Disclaimer: **I don`t own Harry Potter characters.

**Betareader: **Olosta

**Chapter two - Blackout**

The first thing she saw was a blurred image of white. She stared above herself to see only white and nothing else. After few moments the image became clearer and clearer and she has realized she was in some kind of a hospital.

She was tired and her head was literally killing her, so she just remained in the bed without trying to move at all. And there were those noises she heard in her sleep. She didn't even need to look around to know there were at least two people inside. Even if they have been in a hospital, they didn't try to act exactly quietly. She could hear them loud and clear.

"But do you know what you are saying?" asked one voice, not really in a composed way.

"Yes headmaster, but you have to consider some circumstances," answered the second man in a low yet very assured voice.

"What circumstances, professor Dumbledore? She has just popped out from who-knows-where and you should be the first one to remark, that you can't apparate into Hogwarts. The ministry itself needs to do some proceedings to enable it," said the man referred to as headmaster in a brisk voice.

The man, apparently some professor with the name Dumbledore sighted and she could swear he looked troubled. She kept listening to their voices to find out where she was. She could pick up that this is an ambulance of school called Hogwarts. But she needed more information, so she closed her eyes again trying to appear sleeping and invisible.

"But you can't forget that there are another spells around this castle."

"Can you be more concrete, because I don't follow?"

"Of course headmaster, I know about the apparation law, but this school also has other, more powerful magic. And if I remember correctly it will allow any student in deadly danger to apparate inside. It is a very old and strong magic created by the four founders to protect students and only few people know a about it. But you can't deny its existence. And I think that we are the very witnesses of the rare example of how it works. I didn't hear of any other case in decades."

After this statement the girl forgot about trying to appear invisible and sat up sharply. Did she really got here even thought there is barrier around here?

Both of the men were looking at her now.

"I think our guest is awake now," said one of the men calmly. He had a very long and almost white beard and blue eyes behind half-moon glasses. The other man looked a little bit older, but appeared to be very unsure and indecisively compared to the younger one. Both of them were wearing dark coloured habits with small ornaments.

She looked puzzled as they slowly approached her and sat down near her bed.

"I am professor Dumbledor and this is headmaster Dippet," the younger looking man introduced himself and his companion. "Welcome to Hogwarts. As we were informed one of the professors found you lying unconscious on the school corridor."

So she was right, this was some school. She looked around. A very old school, she added to herself.

"Can you please explain yourself, how did you manage to get into school without anyone noticing?" spat out the headmaster bossily.

"We don't have to be so harsh, do we?" The girl could swear she saw that professor Dumbledore blinked at her.

"You have to see that this indeed is a very specific situation. It is not very common to find someone strange in the school corridor late in the night. Can you please tell us what your name is and how did you get into the school, so we can help you?" It appeared that he was really trying to help her.

What is your name? Just a simply question anyone could easily answer, how could it be so hard to get the answer? And there was something strange about her. She could tell before, although she had a hard time to tell what it was exactly.

And after that one question she suddenly could name it.

"I don't know."

"How can it be that you don't know?"

"I can't remember anything. I am sorry. I don't know who I am, the place I came from or even how did I get here. I just don't know."

She looked like she was about to cry. She got almost hysterical and Dumbledore didn't know if she was this good an actress or she actually didn't remember. In his heart he trusted her and he was never wrong in his opinion of people. It was like he could see right through them. People couldn't lie to him. Yes, maybe they had tried from time to time, but in the end he had always learned the truth in one way or another.

From her look he could tell she was in deathly danger before she arrived to Hogwarts and it could be even worse if they sent her away. With her amnesia she was in a vulnerable position and anyone could take an advantage of it. St. Mungo was out of the question. There was war outside and what kind of person would he be, if he sent a defenseless girl to that hell? The best solution for her was to stay at Hogwarts. The only thing he needed was the headmaster's approval. It wouldn't be so easy as the headmaster Dippet was a little bit too paranoid in this case although sometimes he could be easily convinced about almost anything.

Well, better start than wait for nothing, but he need to talk to him in private.

He turned to face the other man looking very concernedly and understandingly. "I think it is time to go, headmaster or Miss Evory will be very angry with us. Our guest needs her rest and we can always talk to her tomorrow," he blinked at her again and stood up to leave the infirmary.

The girl was left alone again without much information but with lots of doubt and uneasiness. She didn't know what they will do with her. But one thing she knew, she was safe. But from what or who? She had no idea.

She was thinking, trying to figure things out. But the harder she was trying the worse she was feeling. Frustrated she stared at the cell and slowly sleep took over her completely.

And there again there was this darkness around her -emptiness; there were no memories, no one to be fond of, no one to look for, no past and no future. This was herself and the state of her mind. She got it now.

But still, this didn't give her an answer to anything.

* * *

Dumbledore has visited her the very next day. He was smiling; his blue eyes sparkled with joy at something only he knew about.

"May I?" He pointed at the chair near her bed asking for her permission to sit.

"Yes." she answered, wondering why he bothered to ask, because it was a matter of course. But she added it to his personality.

"Miss Evory told me you are feeling better."

"It sure is thanks to her care and potions. She has helped me a lot in the last two days," she was really feeling better. Miss Evory gave her some bad smelling and even worse tasting potion, but it had worked. Her head was not killing her and almost all of her wounds were now closed leaving red lines on her skin. The nurse had assured her that they will heal completely without scars.

"I am glad to hear that. You know, when professor Ranhord had found you, you were pretty beaten up," he leaned in his seat scrutinizing her. "When we had found you, you didn't have anything with you. Except one thing"

"Do you know that you are a witch?" He was waiting for her reaction.

"Yes, a witch, that's what I am."

"So, you can't remember who you are, but you know that you are a witch?" He asked and she felt a little hint of something what could be called a doubt.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't tell who I am, who I was or how did I get here, but as I can tell that I am a human, a woman, I can tell that I am a witch. That's an undetectable part of my being."

He nodded slowly like in acknowledgment and took out something from his pocket. "When you were found, you were holding this wand in your hand. Very tightly I have to add. It was almost impossible to take it from you," he smiled and for the first time she thought of how comfortable she have felt around him.

She took the wand from his fingers and made a small move as in a try to cast a spell. The corners of het mouth curled upwards as she smiled as she saw red and golden sparkles came out of it.

"Yes, definitely my wand," she said.

"Indeed," nodded Dumbledore. "I think we should discuss the other matters."

She remained silent in anticipation of what the "other matters" would be.

"You had nothing else to identify you, but according to your clothes, wand and age, we did come to a conclusion that you are a magic student from some other school or maybe you were home tutored. The school had let you in, so it had accepted you as a student. This as you could guess is a School of Witchcraft an Wizardity – Hogwarts."

She said nothing waiting for him to continue.

"I have talked to headmaster Dippet and we did come to an agreement that we will acknowledge the will of the school and you will be allowed to finish your education here."

"I take it as I have no other choice."

"No, you always have your choice, kind of. You can leave Hogwarts or stay. But outside, there is a war. In both wizard and muggle worlds. If you decide to leave we will help you to start a new life. But after that we can no longer guarantee your safety. But in a case you decide to finish your education, you will be safe. The school decided to help you, to accept you. Its magic is very old and powerful, sometimes I just wonder if it can think or act at its own. It heard out your plea and opened its arms for you. Don't you think that it would be best to stay here?"

He was not arguing and also it was no question. Just a statement and she had to agree that maybe he is right. But somewhere deep inside of her, her mind was screaming unspoken questions: You have to be safe, but before whom? What is the thing you are so afraid of?

She silenced those questions and nodded. "I will stay, but I want to ask you to help me. I want to know who I am."

"That wouldn't be a problem. I can write to other school and ask them if they don't miss a student and don't worry I have many ways how to get information."

She didn't know if she should be happy about that or take it as a threat.

"We need to solve only two last things."

"Two things?"

"Yes," he waved his wand and an old shabby hat appeared before him. "This is Hogwarts sorting hat. He will decide your house and year you will attend. Just put him on your head."

"How will he know?" she asked as she took the hat in her trembling hands.

"Don't worry about that. He will know. There are four faculties in this school, you will live in the dorms and attend your classes with other classmates from the same house. They will be your new family."

New family. And so she put the hat on her head. It was large and the edge of the hat fell over her eyes blocking her view. And again she was surrounded by the darkness.

"Hello miss," she heard a stranger's voice inside her head.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am the founder's hat," answered the hat patiently like to a child. "I can see you are confused, yet determined. I can also see great strength and potential."

"Can you see through me?"

"Sure, I can see the inner self of every one person who puts me on his head," answered the hat.

"So, can you tell me who I am?"

"I am afraid not. You have to find out by yourself."

"But-" she wanted to complain, but was interrupted by the hat.

"Gryffindor – seventh year!" yelled the hat and in no time professor Dumbledore took off the hat from her head, before she could say a thing.

"Very well, the year started only a week ago and Miss Evory told me that you can leave infirmary in a week. That means you will not miss too many of classes." he looked very pleased with himself like everything went according to some plan. But she didn't want to be a part of someone else plan.

"One last thing is left. We need a name."

"A name?" asked the girl in surprise. She wasn't really listening to him, she was too lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, we can call you girl or miss for the rest of your life if you insist, but I presume you would prefer to have a proper name even if it is not given by birth."

She was thinking, she didn't like the idea to be called by a name someone strange gave her, but she had no idea about her name or family background so obviously she had no other choice as to accept a new one.

"I think you are right," the answer was said in a whisper. In the end she still wasn't convinced enough.

"Do you want to choose a new name by yourself?" he did ask, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had already chosen one by himself.

"No, I will go with anything you will suggest."

"Ok, so what about Kora Cassia. It sounds good, doesn't it?" She was right, he had chosen one before he bothered to ask her.

"Kora Cassia – Hollow girl. How fitting."

"I see. You understand Latin and ancient Greek," somehow he didn't seem to be surprised. She was, on the contrary. Maybe there were more things that she knew and some of them may not be so pleasant as to understand Latin and Greek.

Yes, she was afraid, afraid of the world, afraid of the darkness her mind was floating in. A total blackout.

"Miss Kora Cassia, welcome to Hogwarts, your new home and family."

* * *

**Preview:**

"How are you?" asked Dumbledore and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine." Only this simple answer and nothing else. She didn't feel quite comfortable around here.

"Did you managed to make some friends?"

"Not really," she started at the floor. "It is hard when they are giving you those strange looks and whispers behind your back about your unexpected transfer." But she wasn't sure if it really did have something with the absence of the past or memories. Maybe it had something to do with the absence of social skills you need to make friends.


	3. Doubts

**Disclaimer: **I don`t own Harry Potter characters.

**Betareader: **Olosta

**Chapter three - Doubts**

Kora stopped in front of the door. Ignoring the students passing her by on their way from the dinner she was trying to gather all her guts to knock and walk inside. In her hands she was nervously screwing the note, which she got during the diner.

_Miss Cassia, _

_Please visit my office this evening __at 6 p.m._

_Professor Dumbledore_

It was only two weeks after she has moved to the Gryffindor dormitory and three weeks after her mysterious appearance on the Hogwarts grounds. She had no clue of who she was, but that wasn't any surprise as she had nothing to start with. When she had searched through her robe she found only some blank parchments, a pouch with money and what interested her most was a blank photograph. It was hidden under a liner and she was able to find it only thanks to her thoroughgoing searching the robe. On the back side of it, there was a sign – _I will never forget, H._

She had tried to use some spell to reveal its content, but in vain. After few hours of frustrated attempts she took the photograph and with the rest of her possession put it inside the trunk professor Dumbledore provided her with.

Together with the photo she did her job to study her robe she had wore when arrived into the castle. She was using the word arrived instead of appeared. It was making her feel less queery. She studied her things for the whole week she had spent in the infirmary only to find nothing useful. The robe was black like any other school robe, it was pierced on several places and surprise, surprise on the place where the school crest was supposed to be too.

She just had no luck and now this. She sighted and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice from inside. Kora inhaled and slowly walked inside.

The office wasn't large, but had a nice decoration and a big bookcase full of books. She cast an envious look at it before she sat across professor Dumbledore, who was sitting behind a huge wood table.

"How are you, Miss Cassia?" asked Dumbledore and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine," only this simple answer and nothing else. She didn't feel quite comfortable around here.

"Did you manage to make some friends?"

"Not really," she stared at the floor, "it is hard when they are giving you those strange looks and whispers behind your back about your unexpected transfer," but she wasn't sure if it really did have something with the absence of the past or memories. Maybe it had something to do with the absence of social skills you need to make friends.

She continued to look at the floor like she had found something very interesting there. The last weeks were hard and she didn't know if the next ones would be better in any way.

"Miss Cassia, I am not questioning you. You are here, so I can help you to adapt to the new environment in addition to your lack of past."

She could feel his look on her, his father-like blue eyes, his knowing smile and the comfortable aura which was surrounding him from the first day she has met him. Yes, he was right. Slowly she raised her head and looked straight into his eyes.

"I know, but it is hard. And their questions don't really help."

"What did you tell them about yourself?" At that time in the infirmary he told her that he doesn't want to lie about her arrival. But to prevent people from misunderstanding he decided to keep her apparition as a secret. Her late transfer was due to a muggle traffic incident, which caused her memory loss. That was what had they agreed on.

"Are their questions really so disturbing?"

"Answering questions can be really tricky if you don't know the answers."

"Or don't want to answer," he added to her statement with a hint of amusement in his voice. "You are not dealing with adults, Miss Cassia. It was only expected that they would be curious. The only real question is how you will deal with it."

She said nothing, she didn't have to. Albus Dumbledore always knew the answer that was one of the things she picked up the last few weeks. He always knew. Once again she lowered her eyes, but this time only for a second.

She had to be strong.

No! She _must_ be strong. There was no other option if she wanted to survive.

"Do you remember why I have suggested these meetings?" he asked calmly.

"You told me, no, you asked me to visit you every second Wednesday at your office if possible. To help me find out more about myself and to get used to this school and its system," and to keep an eye on me, added Kora to herself. You can't let someone like her to wander around school without supervision. As he had said: _There is war outside_. She could be anyone. Friend or foe. Anyone.

But he trusted her, she assured herself, at least for now. She has hoped she will never loose his trust.

"What did you answer them?"

"Nothing but that I had been in a muggle accident."

"Is that so?" he told rather to himself to himself than to anyone else, especially to Kora.

"Do you want me to lie, or better to tell the truth? Wasn't it your idea?" she spat and stood from her chair before she could restrain herself. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to," she sat down again, folding her hands on her lap.

"Don't worry about that, Miss Cassia. Anyway, I have written to other schools of magic and asked them about missing students. I will let you know immediately if I get a positive answer."

"I am sure you will," she paused for a second like she was hesitating to say something, "If it is all, do you think I can leave? I have things to do. Homework and so."

"Sure, sure," he smiled, "Only one last thing. Do you have everything you need?"

When she was still in the infirmary, he had sent her a package with school robes and things she would need for the classes. He told her that school has funds for students in need and she is not the only one who got a scholarship. It was supposed to make her feel less awkward about that, but still it didn't do the job.

"Yeah, the package contained everything I need and I found quite the money in my old robe, so I think I will be ok for next few months," and by then she would know who she is and can join her family or friends or whoever there will be for her. At least that was what she was hoping for.

"I am glad to hear that, but don't forget my doors are open for you. Anytime you will need."

She nodded and moved towards the door. "Goodbye, professor Dumbledore."

"Goodbye, Miss Cassia."

She closed the door behind her exhaling in relief. She did like professor Dumbledore, but she was not fond of the talk about her nonexistent past.

The corridor was still full of people although there were less of them as half an hour before. And like the whole two weeks before, she felt being watched. Something or someone was keeping a close eye on her. She felt those eyes on her almost everywhere she went. But every time she looked around, every time she tried to catch the culprit she couldn't find anyone paying attention to her.

Lies, people were always paying attention to her. She was THAT transfer student for Christ sake. But this one was different. It wasn't just plain curiosity, it was something else, darker and it made her shiver.

And so she did the thing that was most comfortable for her. She hurried away, away from people, questions, doubt. She had no desire to return to Gryffindors common room, so she turned left towards the only place she found peace in – The school library.

She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice a tall boy standing across the corridor. He didn't take his eyes off her and a smirk crossed his face as he saw her hurry away. He stood there for the next few minutes till another handsome boy with pale face and platinum blonde hair approached him and whispered something into his ear.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle could not be more surprised to see the girl alive and well and on top of that as a student of Hogwarts. He raised his eyebrows in suspicion as he heard about her "muggle incident" and his pretty face turned into grimace on that statement about memory loss.

There was something fishy about the whole thing. When he had left her there, he was sure that either she will die or will be handed in to aurors for further interrogation. How the hell could someone just appear, point her wand at him, at HIM and walk away with it. What concerned him more than his wounded pride was the fact that she could roam the school. He knew that the professor's staff was full of idiots, but he expected at least for Dumbledore to act with more sense. It was insane.

When he first saw he enter the great hall for the breakfast he almost choked himself, but outside he appeared almost as overconfidently as ever. No one noticed. He was expecting some explanation from the headmaster that he would introduce her to the students, but nothing happened. She walked inside, ate her breakfast as it was the most common thing to do and walked away without anyone, anyone noticing her presence as something disturbing.

Later on he found out that she was introduced only to Gryffindor`s students with her back up story about her car crash on her way to the platform 9 and ¾. There were questions, lots of them, but she never answered anything referring to her amnesia. After few days they stopped asking, left behind only with their own theories and fantasies.

You can never guess what can do a little flirting and a seductive smile. That red haired Gryffindor girl was eager to tell him everything she knew. Just for another charming smile of him. It was too easy.

She told him about the introducing, about questions and no answers, about her odd behaviour. According to the red haired girl the new girl, now known as Kora Cassia, was very shy and timid, somehow lonesome, spending all her spare time in the library. There was no information about her previous life or the reason of her transfer.

And that name, Kora Cassia. They really expected to believe him that was her real name? Other students maybe couldn't pick up that little hint hidden behind, but he knew better. Hollow Girl – a perfect name for someone without past.

There was only one thing he wasn't sure about. Her amnesia. Did they made it up or was it true and she really did lose her memory? But she didn't look like she recognized him, because professor Dipped didn't want him to explain why he didn't call anyone when he had found her in the corridor.

For the last few days, from the moment he saw her in the dining room, he was watching her. But he always made sure he was surrounded with people, so every time she looked around he wasn't paying any significant attention to her. She was confused and he could sense it.

And he could feel her fear too.

He couldn't hold up a smile. This could be very interesting.

* * *

When she woke up the next day, she felt tired and depressed. She had left the library only after the librarian told her that they are closing and it was past midnight when she sneaked into the dorms.

Kora got herself up, put on her new school uniform and left the dorm very fast and effectively. When she has arrived to the dining room there were only few students, mostly Ravenclaws. She sat on her usual spot on the very end of the still very vacant table. In about 15 minutes other students started to come inside and the table was now rather busy. Now a blond haired girl was sitting across her eating the breakfast, eyes fixed on the table. Kora remembered her, she was in the same year and they had some classes together. Her name was something like…Manon, yes that's it. Usually she sat near her during the classes, but Kora didn't talk to her except some words about homework. Maybe she should talk to her sometimes and maybe about something else than schoolwork. She couldn't spend her whole school life as a loner.

She finished her breakfast and was ready to leave for their first lesson. Potion wasn't her favourite subject although she has found out she is quite good in them. Like in everything, she had to add. That was the first thing that made her proud about herself. But still she was quiet, answering only when asked. She didn't want to attract unwelcome attention. The more inconspicuous she will be the better.

* * *

This one class wasn't as interesting as the previous one. Making the Wiggenweld Potionwasn't her first choice to spend almost three hours with. But the cauldron was bubbling with exactly the right purple colour. She spent few minutes to pretend she is still working on her potion as she realized she was the first one to accomplish the task. She didn't want for her potion professor – Mr Slughorn to come and evaluate her work now although she was positive it was almost perfect. And after some other students has finished the breeding she relaxed and leaned in her chair. Now she felt free to observe other students and she did so.

Manon, again, sat on her right side absorbed in her own potion, which was bubbling somehow too much to Hermione´s taste. After she has noticed the look on Mamon`s face she came to a conclusion that she didn't like it either. Manon`s eyes moved from her cauldron to professor Slughtorn and back in less than second. Kora was sure she wanted to ask professor to help her, but in the last second she had changed her mind. She stood hopelessly above her cauldron and then her eyes met Kora`s.

And Kora decided it is time to move forward and be a little more sociable.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked carefully, not so sure if she wouldn't take it as a doubt of her skills. But the girl smiled in relief and some colour returned to her pale face.

"Thank you, that would be lovely from you," her speech was too girly for Kora`s taste, but she seemed to be a nice girl.

"I think you should try to stir it seven times to the left and seven times to the right side. The potion will calm down and you will not mess up the ingredients in it."

The girl did as told and really her potion started to calm down and its colour was only a little bit lighter than Kora`s.

Manon wasn't smiling anymore; she was radiating happiness to be precise. She was scrutinizing her potion from each side, smiling and nodding acknowledging her own success.

"This is my best potion since I was twelve. Thank you, I was so sure it will blow up right into my face," she once again smiled and then her eyes turned to the other direction and her smile faded again leaving there the silent girl Kora used to see for the past two weeks. She turned into the direction Manon was looking at to see professor Slughorn coming their way to take a look at their potions.

"Good job I have to say, not as good as Miss Cassia`s, but still very good. I am glad you didn't repeat the accident from last year," after this mysterious remark he walked away to his favourite students ready to shout in awe at their exceptional work.

"Bloody Draught of Living Death. He will never let me forget about that," she said turning to face Kora. „It actually blew up into my face."

Kora looked at her in surprise, but the girl was too immersed in her trying to get some of the potion into a small bottle and not to spill the content on the wooden table. She sure was one interesting girl.

On the other hand, she didn't like professor Slughorn very much. Yes, he was admirable as a potion master and from few things she could pick up he was very competent in more magic areas, but still… she couldn't bring herself to like him. Now he was standing next to a group of Slytherin students with not a very pleasant look on his face. It took her only one look at Abraxas Malfoy´s cauldron to know the reason why.

His potion was bright pink, which made Kora almost burst into laugh. But she was able to contain herself trying to look as indifferent as possible. However she couldn't overhear a small chuckle from Manon.

"Does someone know what did Mr. Malfoy wrong to get this," he paused for a second, "interesting colour?"

Silence. Somehow now everyone looked busy with one thing or another although a moment ago all students were watching Malfoy and his funny potion. But no one dared to answer to correct a Malfoy or to get the answer wrong. Malfoys didn't like to be corrected and professor Slughorn wasn't very fond of wrong answers and his memory was incredibly good. Either way, no one could win this situation.

His eyes searched through the room stopping at her table. At first she thought he wanted to ask Manon, but obviously not.

"Miss Cassia, do you know the answer?"

She stepped to Malfoy`s cauldron and stirred it with her own spoon. "I think he forgot to add salamander blood in it and put the wiggentree bark too early."

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor for such an excellent analysis."

"So the girl without past knows the answers," said an arrogant voice from behind her when the professor left them to check the next table.

"I did lost my memory, not my brain, asshole," she tried to say it quiet, but from his snort she knew he hear it.

She came to her own table and started to pour a little of her own potion to the bottle so she could hand it in to the professor. Manon was already back leaving her sample on the main table, she then waited for Kora to finish and pack her things and they headed toward the door.

Just as she intended to go through the door someone pushed her aside and she saw a pale face and blond hair, which belonged to one specific Slytherin.

"Don't dare to say something like that again you stupid girl. It will be only good for your own health," and with that he left with his friend and this time she couldn't miss a boy who was looking at her with curiousity. A handsome brown-haired boy with head boy badge on his habit smiled and turned away, followed by the rest of Slytherins.

"My first enemy, I dare to say. But what is more important, I have a friend now," she thought as she walked hand in hand with Manon down the corridor heading to their next class.

* * *

**Preview: **

When someone is born, he is like a blank list of paper ready to be filled. That was what Dumbledore had told her few days after they have met. But Kora didn't believe in such a thing. At least she thought she didn't believe as she really was like a blank list of paper. Also he told her that he hopes she will find things worthy of to take into her heart and mind.


	4. Hope and hopeless

**Disclaimer: **I don`t own Harry Potter characters.

**Betareader: **Olosta

**Chapter four – Hope and hopeless**

"Hey," said a voice.

She shifted, refusing to leave her own world of dreams.

"Hey," the voice repeated itself and a poke followed right after. She swung one of her arm in an attempt to get rid of whatever was interrupting her sleep.

But the intruder didn't give up so easily. Another poke followed, this time stronger and her dream world started to fall apart.

She opened her eyes and rose her head realizing she must have fallen asleep during reading as she was sleeping on her arms behind a table. A young, maybe fourth year Ravenclaw, was watching her with curiosity.

"I was told to wake you up as the library is closing soon," she said without taking her eyes off of Kora.

Maybe she would consider the staring girl's behaviour as something indecorous and creepy, but she got used to it. It was much better these days. You know that rumors have a short lifetime. After a month no ones from other dormitories really cared about her and her past now and Gryffindors… well, they were Gryffindors. To put it straight they cared, they were curious, but she was one of them, so in the end they had accepted her. But there was always something in the air. She knew that they didn't trust her completely, because she was so quiet and a little bit antisocial.

"Ah, sorry. Somehow I fell asleep," said Kora while packing all her staff into a bag. She looked around, as the girl told her; she was the last one in the library. It was only the start of the semester, that's why other students didn't find it so attractive to spend evenings and nights in the library when they obviously didn't have to. She didn't know why she spent her free time in the library either.

No, that would be lie. She found her peace in studying, writing essays and other stuff, which would be described as a pain in the ass by normal students. Yet she couldn't let it go. To be a reckless student. That wasn't a part of her personality. First hint to find out about her. Hardworking and intelligent. Yet she tried to hide this part. Somehow she felt it would make her geeky and more lonesome. Not that she had a busy social life. But anyway, no one would like someone who knows-it-all. And it sounded too familiar and painful for her to let that happened again.

Again?

Maybe another hint.

She took the books she borrowed, ready to return them to the shelves.

"Don't worry, I will return them instead of you. I have to hurry, the librarian asked me to help her to close, you know," the girl already took the books from her hands and pushed her slightly towards the door.

"But…" Kora tried to protest, but the girl was fast and in no time she found herself outside the library with the door carefully but securely closed behind her.

Well, she was too tired to read anyway and she could always borrow the books again. She lifted her bag, threw it over her shoulder. Then she started to walk toward her dorm lost in the shallow memories of her dream. Full of red haired people and one boy with dark hair.

Her walk turned more cheerful as she remembered that great feeling she felt in the dream.

Maybe there was someone waiting for her.

And somewhere else. Not so far away another person, a particular ravenclaw girl, was also in a cheerful mood. At least you could guess from her devoted look. She handed one book from the pile Kora was reading before to the boy with Head Boy badge on his robe.

"This one is the only one that wasn't for the classes." She stated and pointed at the title.

"Greek gods and mythology." He read out loud the title. Really interesting.

Then he sacrificed one of his most charming smiles to reward the girl. "Good job," he didn't even have to use violence to get what he wanted. People on Hogwarts were easy to manipulate.

"This will be our little secret," he looked straight into her eyes, "just between you and me." She nodded, happy to share something with the popular Slytherin.

* * *

The next morning came awfully early. At least for Kora`s taste. She yawned stretching her arms, all in a hope not to fall asleep. Over and over she swore not to stay up to the late night and get a full sleep. Yet over and over she spent her precious free time reading or spacing out. Maybe she was just too obsessed with the thought to find out who she is or better who she was.

At first she realized that her belongings couldn't help her. Then she tried to find out at least more about her new self. She started with the name that professor Dumbledore gave her. It was no coincidence, she wasn't so naïve. He did choose it with a purpose.

Kora (well-know also under the name Persephone) was a Greek goddess, daughter of the goddess of Earth; she was abducted by Hades - a god of Underworld. She was tricked into eating few seed of pomegranate there, which forced her to live in the underworld forever as Hades wife.

She, too, was trapped into a different world. She was forced to stay at Hogwarts, because she had nowhere else to go. Although it felt too familiar for her to be a complete stranger. From the moment on she had opened her eyes to find herself completely blank inside, she started to have her own secrets. Sometime she could find her way through the school corridors alone and without help, even though she never went that way before. Almost as the fate itself was leading her path to her destination. Just as the day she had found that mystery room.

It was calling her, luring her to find it. And so she did. When the door appeared before her, at first she was surprised, then curious and in the end she felt a strange comfort. This was her secret place. Strangely, she wished for a place like this, she prayed for it as the room was calling her name. She didn't recognize its words, bud she knew it was her name. The real one.

But the room never answered her questions, no matter how often or how much she asked. It provided her only the space and comfort. She found here everything she needed, books, parchments, a comfortable sofa and a strange feeling of familiarity.

Finally she got up from her bed, put on her school uniform and walked down to the common room. Manon was already there, waiting for her as every other morning since that happening in potions. Kora considered her as a very nice and loyal girl, albeit too girly with her beautiful blonde hair combed into two pigtails. Even her school uniform seemed more girly than hers although they were exactly the same.

Manon waved at her cheerfully. They always met in the common room as Manon was living in a different bedroom as herself.

"Good morning, honey," she said and hugged Kora`s stiff body, "Well prepared for the upcoming day?"

She sure was a morning person. They both headed towards the Great Hall for the breakfast.

"Pitty you didn't take divination as me," said Manon, "Now I have to go there all alone. But it is fun, I am sure you would love it," she looked to Koras eyes, "Don't you agree?"

With her blue puppy eyes and innocent look it was hard to disagree with her.

But in the deepest of her heart she believed different. She nodded anyway, because she couldn't do anything else. But for her, divination would be waste of time. She didn't believe in it and also she had different priorities. Such as to be prepared for the outside word. To be prepared to protect herself as the danger was near and she didn't know what would await her outside the school. Her scars and the state she was found in were the evidences enough for her to know she will need these knowledge more then divination.

She didn't really listen to what was Manon telling her. She was too lost in her own thoughts about the upcoming lessons. Manon was excellent in arithmancy and Runes, but failed hard in practical subjects such as Potions or DADA. She took Potions anyway, as Kora found out from her stories; it was because of her father, who insisted on her getting NEWT from this particular subject.

So after breakfast she took her leave to the class and sat on her usual spot in the middle. Only about 20 other students were taking advanced lessons from DADA and Gryffindor had them together with Slytherin.

"Today we will start with a little bit hard spell to learn, but I believe you will find it quite helpful if you would ever meet a dementor. Does someone know what spell I am talking about?" asked Miss Merrythought, who was teaching DADA for more than hundreds years. At least she looked like that.

Kora raised one eyebrow, she did know what she was asking and she didn't like it. Not at all. Her hand rested on the table while few other hands rose in the air. Miss Merrythought looked around the class and picked a blond Slytherin girl, who significantly resembled Abraxas Malfoy. She smirked as the girl answered and was rewarded with 5 points. It was an irony that a Slytherin was talking about the magic of light. Then she stopped with her thought wondering how she could get to this conclusion. She probably picked it up in the dormitory; everyone knew that Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't go very well together.

"As Miss Malfoy said - the Patronus Charm is a defensive spell used to conjure an incarnation of the Witch's or Wizard's innermost positive emotions to act as a protector. So at first try to find a happy memory of yours and then we will try to cast the spell."

Kora was doomed. She didn't know what she had done in her previous life, but it had to be a very, very nasty thing. How the hell was she supposed to pick up a happy memory, when all she could remember was the darkness, people talking about her in whisper, glancing at her suspiciously or not talking to her at all?

She sighted and opened her book. This will be a hard task to carry out and maybe it will be impossible for her. The class was busy with everyone talking about their happy memory comparing them to each other. They were talking about their childhood memories, success in school or Quidditch; they were different yet everyone seemed to be happy to talk about them.

Kora wasn't feeling good, she tried to read and ignore all the people around, searching for some way to elude the condition but in vain. The memory was the very core of this magic. She was thinking that she should better stand up and walk to the teacher to explain her that it is impossible for her to cast this kind of spell, but she wasn't a coward. She will try or she will die trying.

"Ok and now," Kora was interrupted in her train of thoughts by a strong voice of her DADA teacher, "when you already chose your happy memory, take your wand and repeat – _Expecto Patronum_. While pronouncing the spell you have to think of your chosen memory otherwise you will not be able to cast the spell."

The whole class started to wave their wands and the words Ex_pecto Patronum_ were heard from everywhere. Kora, too, tried to wave her wand thinking about her first get-together with her only friend Manon. Apparently this particular memory wasn't strong enough as nothing came out from her wand. She sighted again, this time in defeat and looked around the classroom. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. This spell was hard enough even for people who actually had memories to choose from. Only few of them were able to cast at least some sort of silver fog although most of the students just tried and failed.

She closed her eyes to concentrate herself more. "Expecto patronum!" She shouted again. With anticipation she opened her eyes only to find out nothing changed.

She rested her head on the table; her only wish was for this class to be finally over. When she looked up again, her eyes met with different pair. A Slytherin boy was sitting right in front of her and was looking at her.

"How can I help you?" she asked after she had recovered from the shock. For how long had he been watching her? And she didn't even realize it, she scolded herself mentally.

"No, the right question is - How can _I_ help _you_?" he corrected her.

She blinked. She recognized him now; he was the Slytherin Head Boy, who was looking at her at the Potions. Once again there was a thin irritating smirk on his face. As if HE knew something she didn't, as he was better than her.

"You, helping me? With what?" she spat at him in disbelieve.

"With this spell of course."

"I don't think I am in need of your precious help," she said sweetly, indicating that she can live rather well without his help.

"Well, I couldn't miss the fact that you weren't able to cast even a slight sign of silver fog at least."

Kora frowned and her look was clearly saying that he sure could. "There is nothing wrong with this spell; I just need some more tries," she answered.

"Yet I am positive you need some help," he moved forward across the table and gently took her hand with the wand, "I shall show you how to move your wand properly to get a perfect result."

For a second she looked at him in shock and at the moment their hand touched a cold shiver run down her spine. She yanked her hand out with a loud and somehow frightening shout.

"No," she repeated again. This time softer and significantly quieter, "There is nothing wrong with my wand movement or my pronunciation of the spell. The problem lies elsewhere. Anyway," she said after she has gathered some courage, "I think there are plenty of people who would appreciate your help more than me," she opened her book again and started to read the chapter for the fourth time in an hour again.

She was waiting for him to leave, but he didn't move from his spot before her desk.

"What?" she asked, her eyes still focused on the book.

"I was just wondering what your problem is then. Are you sure you are doing it right?"

"Are you doubting me?" this time she rose her sight to look straight into his eyes.

"No, of course not. I was just trying to help," he stood up to leave, but he turned around to face her again, "Do you have something against me?"

Ah, sure. The thing with her yanking her hand out of his wasn't really polite. It could give him a hint she really didn't like him.

"I am sorry about earlier. I was nervous about the spell and you caught me out of guard. The problem is," she hesitated for a moment, "well, it is not your business. If you don't mind I would like to concentrate on my studying."

"I am sorry," he looked as he meant it and Kora started to feel guilty, "but as you are a new here I thought that maybe you would welcome someone who would offer you a hand."

"I am here for more than four weeks, you had plenty of opportunities to talk to me before but never did till now. It makes me wonder, why now and here," she smiled sweetly at him. That kind of smile that would make you wonders what is the person up to. "Oh and I don't think that that blond friend of yours likes this talk. Actually he looks like he will hex me the next time he will see me. Not that he doesn't wish to since that little _accident_."

His eyes moved to the mentioned boy, who really was looking as murderous as he could. His eyes were narrow and his lips pressed together in a thin line. He was glaring at Kora and if a look could really kill, she would be dead and buried long time ago.

"You can't hold it against him. He just doesn't like to look like an idiot. You hurt his pride and he can't forget something like that easily."

"Are you insinuating that I should watch my back? Pretty nice friends you have there."

"At least I have some. Maybe you would be more popular if you have accepted help from people when they had offered it"

"But just maybe I want to live on my own without having to rely on help from some strangers. You never know who your enemy is,"

"Sorry, my bad. I forgot to introduce myself; although I was pretty sure you had to hear about me. I am Tom Riddle, the Head Boy." He pointed out at his badge on his school robe, "No need to introduce yourself, Kora Cassia. I think everyone heard those rumours."

"What kind of rumours if I may ask?"

"Well," he waved his hand causally, "like that one about your muggle accident and of course that one about your memory loss. I heard it is only temporally."

She didn't deny it or confirm anything; she was just looking at him. She had to admit he was quite handsome. Dark hair and eyes, charming smile. No wonder he made it to the head boy. She has never spoke to him before, but since they visited common classes she was an eye witness of his intelligency and popularity. Especially among the female students and also professors. And not only that. She, too, was a very observant person and couldn't miss that he was some kind of leader among the Slytherin students. They had followed him like lost puppies, full of admiration and respect. Could someone young like him have this kind of impact on his schoolmates? Obviously yes. Better be cautious in the future, her inner self pointed out.

"I think our conversation is over for now."

She blinked.

"What?"

"The class is over," he made a move with his hand towards the classroom.

Really. When she looked around, she could see students packing their things and some of them were on their way outside the classroom.

"Don't forget to practice this spell. It will be part of your NEWT for sure. We will continue next week," Miss Merrythought tried to make herself heard over the noise. She sure had a strong voice for someone so old.

This hell wasn't over yet. Maybe she will fake sickness the next time. Yeah, sounds like great idea.

"See you later," she didn't notice Tom had already packed all his stuff, "and don't hesitate to look for my help if needed. It is my duty to help other students." He told her before vanishing in the door.

Kora raised her eyebrow, she wasn't so sure if it really was. Well, if she was lucky, she wouldn't have to talk to him ever again. But the fortune wasn't in favour with her. She took the school book and put it inside her bag. She was about to leave as one of the last students, when the teacher called her to her desk.

"I want to have a word with you, Miss Cassia."

Ah, this didn't sound any good to her. Her eyes started to investigate that very interestingly looking smug on the floor, anything just not to look at her professor.

"I was told about your situation," she started.

_Her situation. _It was like a stigma she will never get rid of. It was frustrating and it made her urge to throw something at the floor even more tempting.

"I know that this spell is almost impossible for you, but I still hoped you will manage to do it. I was observing you for the past three week, since you started visiting my classes and although you didn't want other people to notice, you are very intelligent and skilful. I wanted for you to try it but in the end I have to admit my mistake."

Now she was stupid, interesting development.

"I can't make you to try it again if you don't remember anything from your past." Miss Merrythought continued the monolog, "And your last month here wasn't very pleasant as well, I have to admit. You may think otherwise, but we are here to help the students. Not only to teach them necessary informations, but to prepare them for the outside world as well."

Now she got her full attention.

"It wasn't very wise to let you struggle through this lesson knowing you may very well fail. It is not good for you and it will not bring any results. I don't want you to feel helpless or to be scrutinized by other students. I could tell you are trying to go unacknowledged by other people. I can't say I agree with you, but who I am to tell you how to live your life?"

For someone who didn't want to tell her how to live her life, she sure had a long speech.

"So you are suggesting to try to attract as much attention as I could," the words left her mount before she could stop herself.

"No, I am suggesting that you could be execused from the next two classes, during which we will continue with patronus charm and use this time for other thing."

Miss Merrythought leaned back in her chair. "Have you ever heard about Legilimens?"

Kora blinked. This was unexpected. Legilimens was very hard to learn and a concentration and very high level of magic was needed for a person to read someone else's mind. Not to mention it was on the edge of dark magic.

"Ehm, but professor-"

"Don't worry Miss Cassia, I am not telling you to really try and read other persons mind. Just maybe you can use some knowledge for your own benefit. If you could enter your mind, maybe you could search for thing hidden inside."

But Kora knew what was inside of the depht of her mind. Darkness and emptiness. Nothing else and nothing more. She could remember this feeling she had felt the night she woke up for the first time. It was cold and she was alone. There was nothing to catch hold of.

"I will give you this," she handed her a piece of paper. "It is permission for the restricted section in library. Use it well and reasonably."

Kora took the paper. At least she will be executed from those humiliating lessons and on top of that the pretty, but persistent Head Boy will lose the opportunity to approach her again.

She picked up her bag from the cold flood, said her goodbye and left the room. The paper with the permission was now carefully folded inside the pocket of her habit. She was sure she would make use of it this. She checked her watch, only 5 minutes to her next class – charms. Luckily Manon will be there too and since there will be only Gryffindors – what could go wrong?

* * *

The reason why he went and actually talked to her wasn't that genial. It was time to get some information first handed. He wanted to talk to her, to see if she would recognize him or still wanted to hurt him, maybe even to kill him. When he was watching her during DADA, she was so helpless and it was so obvious she can't do the spell. He knew that there wasn't any problem with the form of the spell but the content. He wanted her to admit it, to tell him if she really lost her memories and find out the reason why. He was sure she was sane when he saw her for the first time, so the problem was what happened after that.

She didn't recognize him, what was a good thing, yet the way how she jerked her hand out of his… well, he should have expected it. Her subconscious was telling her to be aware. But he will deal with it. There is no chance she could resist his charm any longer. He was the perfect manipulator, no one ever suspected him of anything and yet he always got what he wanted. And there was no room for exceptions.

Now he was watching her again. Carefully, making sure she never saw him, it was essential. She was eating her lunch slowly and impatiently looking at the entrance door. He didn't know why, not until the moment a new crowd of people stepped inside, obviously their classes ended only few minutes ago.

The transfer girl smiled at someone from the crowd and a young girl waved at her and sat right beside her. They started to chat and laugh. That Prewett girl was apparently telling her some kind of "funny" story.

Only after he felt a hand on his shoulder he moved his eyes from the Gryffindor table.

"What was that with the transfer student?" Abraxas sat down next to Tom.

Tom looked at his blonde friend, but said nothing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to judge your action," he took the hint, "but I was surprised why you talked to her. An average student, average looks and average friends," he nodded toward Manon, who was absorbed in the story about what exactly she had read out of her tea leaves during Divination.

"I was just asking if she needed my help. I have a reputation to keep."

Abraxas remained silent. He knew Tom wouldn't do anything without gaining something in return. In one way or another. He didn't do anything without a reason. He was level-headed in the absolute meaning of these words.

Why the hell he went to her? She was absolutely pathetic as she tried and tried to cast the spell. She looked like she would burst out in cry every second and he was enjoying this situation. And at the exact moment he planned to put his two cents to make her situation even more miserable, Tom walked towards her and actually offered her help. He knew he was in no position to doubt the action of his master, but still.

The lunch continued in mutual silence. Tom was unusually quiet, a small smile on his face and eyes fixed on the Gryffindor table. From the look in his eyes Abraxas could tell he was planning something. And he could also tell that the new Gryffindor girl was involved as well. Maybe he would get his revenge. A smirk appeared on his face and he finished his lunch n a much cheerful mood than before.

* * *

She didn't pay attention to the outside world. When she was with Manon, she wasn't alone; the outside world didn't matter anymore. She didn't have to think about her schoolmates or the darkness and maybe about the Head Boy.

Her heart skipped a beat. When exactly did she start to think about some Slytherin and on top of that about the Head Boy she met only once? Ok, she saw him before, but she didn't care about him. She didn't spend a second of her life thinking about him. He was like any other student she passed in the school corridor.

Why the sudden change? Was it because he was the first person who approached her without asking about her past life and her transfer as the first thing? Hesitantly, she looked to the Slytherin table, searching for the brown haired boy. It took her only few second as he was the centre of them no matter where he was sitting. He was surrounded by his classmates, boys accepting him as a leader, girls trying to get his attention. Perfect in any way you looked at him.

But there was something strange about him. The way he looked at other people, talked to teachers, giving orders or accepting them from the teachers.

It took her several days to figure things out. It was hard, but she was determined. And when she wanted to achieve something, there was no way one could stop her. She walked through the corridor and this time she knew what she was looking for. And there he was, trying to pretend he wasn't looking at her, not following her.

Yes, one could tell that it is hard not to follow one, when you share most of the classes. And though he didn't bother her anymore like during their DADA class at the beginning of the week, he stopped for small talk from time to time while they were waiting for their teacher in the classroom, always followed by his adherents. He was polite, charming and incredibly nice.

She could tell there was something about him. He was too much of a gentleman. There were only three possibilities to explain his behaviour. First: he was an idiot. But to her, he seemed to be too intelligent to be an idiot.

Second: he was in love with her. She laughed at this one; it was just too stupid to be true, because he knew her for like few days. And what she could tell from observing him, he definitely wasn't the type who would fall in love with a girl so fast. Or to fall in love at all.

Third: He was up to something. Yes, this is it. She decided to stick up with this one and not to trust him.

Well, to be honest, she was considering a fourth possibility, but she rejected the idea almost immediately – He was really a true gentleman in his heart. Heh, as if!

But at the close of the week she had to start thinking about something else. The next DADA class would be on Monday and she had only few days to decide.

* * *

Kora sat in her mystery room, it was dark without any windows and she didn't bother to light some candles. She wanted her peace, she needed it to think. About herself, the past and maybe the future.

When someone is born, he is like a blank list of paper ready to be filled. That was what Dumbledore has told her few days after they have met. But Kora didn't believe in such a thing. At least she thought she didn't believe as she really was like a blank list of paper. Also he told her that he hopes she will find things worthy of to take at heart and into mind.

And she has tried. Yes, she did although some other students could say that she was only wandering from the one class to other without even noticing the world around her, trying to act invisible. But she did her best.

She didn't want to do this, therefore she procrastinated for days. Tomorrow, she will go to the restricted section of the library. But today she wanted to find her memories on her own. To find out or to make some new. She got up from the sofa and opened the door. It was time to visit her common room in daylight, not in the middle of the night when she would be sure most of the students are in their beds, sleeping peacefully. It is time to stop her act of an invisible person. She couldn't run forever nor would she again. It was time to look straight into the fates eyes and stop being ignored and ignore others. Time to move forward.

* * *

**Preview:**

"Legilimens? This is what you read during your free time?"

"If I remember correctly, it is my free time, isn't it?" she tried to ignore him, but it was hard since he was holding HER book and browsing random pages. She was angry with herself for not noticing him before it was too late.

"I can help you with it, if you want," he said and handed the book back to her.


End file.
